It's a three way, yes it is
by axelmaniac
Summary: Brad, Corey and Xavier slash.


Brad Maddox was back in the WWE, but for one night only. He had been asked to come back to do a small segment about wanting to takeover Monday Night Raw. During the segment, he looked over at Corey Graves and shot him a wink, as well as a flirty smirk. Corey didn't know what to think of that, but that got his mind racing with thoughts. That's exactly what Brad wanted. Once the segment was over and they went to commercial, Corey felt the front of his pants tighten and a bulge formed. The thoughts that raced through his head, raced straight down to his cock.

Once they came back from commercial, the camera focused on the announce table and they all said what they needed to say before the camera cut off and went into the ring and onto Jojo. "I have to go take care of something." Corey said as he stood up and removed his headset, now leaving backstage. As he walked, many people questioned what he was doing.

Brad by himself in an empty space of the arena as he leaned over a crate to watch the show. It didn't take Corey long to find the male and when he did, he growled out and smacked his hand against the clothed cheeks. This is what Brads intentions were and it clearly worked. He smacked his hand against the clothed cheek once more, this time before he went to work on his belt. Once that was undone, he worked at his dress pants to undo them so he could free his hardened length. While he did so, Brad stood up and turned himself around, dropping down to his knees almost instantly.

It took Corey a small bit, but it was worth it. His cock was free and Brad wasted no time on wrapping his wet lips around the head as he sucked softly. Corey tossed his head back as Brad moved his head down and took more of Corey into his mouth. He didn't stop until his nose pressed against the trimmed pubes. He inhaled deeply and moaned around the member. The vibrations from the moan caused a moan to spew from Corey's lips, his hand came down to run through Brad's hair before he gripped a handful of the black locks. Once Brad hallowed his cheeks, Corey held him down and started to buck his hips.

He kept a steady, fast pace as his wet, slicked up cock went in and out of Brad's amazing mouth. Brad kept his lips wrapped around the member, his cheeks still hallowed as he allowed Corey to fuck into his mouth. Slowly, Brad's hands traveled down and fumbled with his tight dress pants and once they were undone, he pulled his own hard cock out. He wrapped his hand around himself and stroked his cock, keeping a slow pace so he wouldn't cum on the spot. "You're such a good little slut." Corey spoke as he continued to buck into him, his balls smacking against his chin as he did so.

They were in an area that didn't attract people, but for some reason someone happened to walk by and catch the two. Who caught them? None other than Smackdown superstar Xavier Woods. The tag team champion stood not too far away from the duo and tried to make himself somewhat hidden so he could enjoy the view. While he stood there, he pulled down his sweatpants and pulled down his boxers to reveal a hard nine inch cock. He wrapped his hand around himself and stroked himself at a slow like pace. He was enjoying the view and there was no doubt about that.

Corey happened to look right in the direction of Xavier. Normally, anyone would've jumped back and pulled their pants up, but Corey didn't do that. He just smirked, winked and pretty much told him to join in without even saying a word. Xavier did just that. He kicked off his clothing that pooled onto the floor and walked over to them. As he did, his cock swung back and forth and stopped when he reached the duo. Corey let go of Brad's hair and pulled out before he watched the black haired former superstar instantly take Xavier into his mouth.

Brad did his best to take all of Xavier into his mouth, but midway down, he gagged and had to pull up. He then wasted no time on going back down and tried to take more once again, but failed, gagged, and pulled up. He took his mouth off of his cock to wipe his chin from saliva that was dripping down. Once he did that, he went back down and only sucked on as much as he could. Corey watched on and stroked himself as he walked over to Brad's backside. "Get on your knees, both of you." He demanded and the two did. Brad, now on his knees, had his perfect bubble butt on display and his cheeks parted just enough to get a glimpse at the tight pink hole.

Corey got down onto his knees and went eye level to Brad's ass. He used both of his hands to pull apart of the meaty flesh and in no time his face was buried inside. He ran his warm wet tongue along the hole and wasted little time on pushing it inside of him. He pushed his tongue as far as it would go and pulled it out. He repeated the motions a few times, making sure to open Brad up with only using his tongue.

Brad was loving the rim job he was receiving from the announcer and that was clear by the muffled moans around Xavier's cock. After a few more tongue fucking moments, Corey pulled back and then lined himself up to his hole. He teased him by rubbing the head of his cock against the tight hole a few times, before he slowly pushed inside of him. As he penetrated him, Brad moaned loudly around Xavier's cock which sent vibrations through his body. Inch by slow inch Corey's cock slid inside until he was balls deep, his trimmed pubes resting against his cheeks.

Corey wasted little time on letting Brad adjust to him as punishment for making him want him as bad as he did, and for making him leave a live broadcast. He started out slow, but a few slow thrusts later, he picked up his speed and now thrusted fast into him. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, but thankfully nobody could hear it. Brad was loving this, he managed to seduce Corey on live TV and as an added bonus, he was sucking Xavier's cock. Plus, this was showing his true slutty side to him.

As Corey continued to thrust, Xavier pulled out of Brad's mouth and smacked his slicked up cock against his cheek. "You want both of our cocks inside of you? Both of us fucking you?" Xavier asked which earned a slutty reply from Brad. "Mmm, yes… I love having two cocks inside of me. Fuck me, please." He said. Corey just smirked and pulled out of him. He then laid down on the floor, Xavier doing the same, but laying in the opposite direction. They got close enough to where they held their cocks together. "Ride us both until we cum inside of you." Corey said and Brad did just that.

He got up and placed his feet on either side of him, before he lowered himself down. Once his hole was pressed against their cock heads, he sank down and instantly moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure. More pleasure than pain. He sank down until both cocks were deep inside of him. He wasted no time on moving himself up and down, bouncing slow to start, then bouncing fast on their cocks. Both men were loving this. Their cocks rubbed against each other inside of Brad's amazing ass and the pleasure wad intense.

While he bounced on their cocks, he wrapped his hand around himself and jerked his cock to the pace he was bouncing. He moaned out every few seconds and the sounds that spewed from his lips were pure slutty. Them again, if anyone were to walk by and catch them, they'd see why slutty moans were escaping his lips.

He continued to bounce onto their cocks, now moving at a harder and at a faster pace. His hole was perfectly stretched and the pain fully went away. He knew after this that his hole would be completely ruined for a good while and he was okay with that. Xavier bucked his hips upwards as Brad came down and that not only provided pleasure for Brad, but also for Corey. "Ugh, ahh, fuck… I'm close." Corey said. "Going to cum deep inside of your slutty ass." He added and not long after he did so, he came hard. He shot five loads inside of him and once he finished, he saw some of his cum leaking out and running down his and Xavier's cock. Slowly, he pulled out and stood up. Brad shifted himself so that he was just focusing on Xavier now. He now bounced hard, fast and rough on the large cock.

Xavier still continued to buck upwards to stab against his prostate. "Fuck… going to fill you up, man." He said and not long after he said that, Brad pulled himself off and quickly got to his knees, taking the cock into his mouth. He moaned around him as he tasted himself on him. Xavier now held him in place as he roughly fucked into his mouth. Brad hallowed his cheeks and that sent Xavier over the edge. He came hard down his throat. Some of the cum leaked down and ran down his cock. Once Brad pulled off, he swallowed down the warm cum and stood up.

Xavier stood up as well and dressed before he left. Corey on the other hand remained there as he put his clothing back on. He then smacked his ass hard. "Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me? Next time I'll pound that ass on the stage for the world to see." He said before he left without even fixing his hair. He returned to the broadcast table and got weird looks because of his hair. He didn't care, though, not at all.

Brad dressed himself and left the area once he fully dressed himself, now to find someone else to fuck him. His old slutty urges were back and he planned to use them. Besides, who wouldn't want to fuck his perfect bubble butt?


End file.
